culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Pot Luck (Elvis Presley album)
[ AllMusic review]. | rev2 = MusicHound | rev2score = | rev4 = Rough Guides (1999 reissue) | rev4score = }} Pot Luck with Elvis is the fifteenth studio album by Elvis Presley, released on RCA Victor in mono and stereo, LPM/LSP 2523, in June 1962. Recording sessions took place on March 22, 1961, at Radio Recorders in Hollywood, and on June 25 and October 15, 1961, and March 18 and March 19, 1962, at RCA Studio B in Nashville, Tennessee. It peaked at number 4 on the Billboard Top LP's chart. Contents The album is dominated by the songwriting team of Doc Pomus and Mort Shuman, who had written the chart-topping "Surrender" and the double-sided hit single "(Marie's the Name) His Latest Flame" backed with "Little Sister".Sources: * * The tracks "Kiss Me Quick" and "Suspicion" would be pulled off for a Top 40 single almost two years later in April 1964, following a hit cover version of the latter song by Terry Stafford (an Elvis sound alike). The rest of the tracks originated from regular Presley contributors such as Don Robertson, Otis Blackwell, and Paul Evans, with Blackwell's "(Such an) Easy Question" also being used as a single release in June 1965 and climbing to #1 and #11 on, respectively, the Billboard Adult Contemporary and Hot 100 charts, during a time when Presley was involved mostly in feature film and soundtrack work. "That's Someone You Never Forget", with concept and title by Presley, was written in conjunction with Red West and possibly in memory of Elvis' deceased mother, Gladys Presley. The song would later go to number 92 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in May 1967 as the B-side to the single "Long Legged Girl (With the Short Dress On)". Another song from these sessions, "You'll Be Gone", written by Presley and West, this time with fellow "Memphis Mafia" cohort Charlie Hodge, would appear as the b-side to "Do the Clam". The song "Steppin' Out of Line" is an unused track from the sessions for Blue Hawaii. Although like its predecessors in 1960 and 1961 – Elvis Is Back! and Something For Everybody, – Pot Luck easily made the top ten on the album chart, all three had been vastly outsold by the soundtrack albums G.I. Blues and Blue Hawaii, a pattern that would continue to hold for Presley through the mid-1960s. The soundtracks had the advantage of the films as a promotional tool and Colonel Tom Parker went against standard practice in the American record industry by refusing to include hit singles on albums, which would have likely increased sales. As a result, Presley would concentrate on his movie career, and not make another non-soundtrack, non-gospel studio album for another seven years, until From Elvis in Memphis. The July 13, 1999, Compact Disc reissue altered the running order of the album, and included five bonus tracks in two sides of one single, one b-side, and two tracks from the 1965 compilation album LSP 3450, Elvis for Everyone. The three single sides had been recorded at the sessions that yielded the balance of the album on March 18 and 19, 1962. One single had both sides written by Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller, while "You'll Be Gone" had been issued as a b-side in 1965. Given the nature of the Elvis for Everyone LP, compiled from sessions spanning a ten-year stretch, RCA opted not to include it as part of its reissue program, appending its songs as bonus tracks to other albums as appropriate. The bonus tracks were all recorded at Studio B in Nashville. Pot Luck was reissued on the Follow That Dream label in 2007 in a deluxe 2-disc CD collection containing the original album along with numerous alternate takes from the original recording sessions.Sources: * * Track listing Original release 1999 reissue with bonus tracks |writing_credits=yes |extra_column=Recording date |title1=Kiss Me Quick |writer1=Doc Pomus and Mort Shuman |extra1=June 25, 1961 |length1=2:46 |title2=Just for Old Time Sake |writer2=Roy C. Bennett and Sid Tepper |extra2=March 18, 1962 |length2=2:08 |title3=Gonna Get Back Home Somehow |writer3=Doc Pomus and Mort Shuman |extra3=March 18, 1962 |length3=2:27 |title4=I Met Her Today |writer4=Hal Blair and Don Robertson |extra4=October 15, 1961 |length4=2:42 |note4=released on Elvis for Everyone, LSP 3450, August 10, 1965, #10 |title5=(Such an) Easy Question |writer5=Otis Blackwell and Winfield Scott |extra5=March 18, 1962 |length5=2:18 |title6=She's Not You |writer6=Doc Pomus, Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller |extra6=March 19, 1962 |length6=2:08 |note6=released as a single, 47-8041,July 17, 1962, #5 |title7=I'm Yours |writer7=Hal Blair and Don Robertson |extra7=June 25, 1961 |length7=2:21 |title8=You'll Be Gone |writer8=Elvis Presley, Red West, Charlie Hodge |extra8=March 18, 1962 |length8=2:23 |note8=released as a single, 47-8500b, February 9, 1965 |title9=Something Blue |writer9=Paul Evans and Al Byron |extra9=March 18, 1962 |length9=2:57 |title10=Suspicion |writer10=Doc Pomus and Mort Shuman |extra10=March 19, 1962 |length10=2:34 |title11=I Feel That I've Known You Forever |writer11=Doc Pomus and Alan Jeffreys |extra11=March 19, 1962 |length11=1:39 |title12=Night Rider |writer12=Doc Pomus and Mort Shuman |extra12=October 15, 1961 |length12=2:08 |title13=For the Millionth and Last Time |writer13=Roy C. Bennett and Sid Tepper |extra13=October 15, 1961 |length13=2:05 |note13=released on Elvis for Everyone, LSP 3450, August 10, 1965, #10 |title14=Just Tell Her Jim Said Hello |writer14=Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller |extra14=March 19, 1962 |length14=1:51 |note14=released as a single, 47-8041b, July 7, 1962, #55 |title15=Fountain of Love |writer15=Bill Giant and Jeff Lewis |extra15=March 18, 1962 |length15=2:12 |title16=That's Someone You Never Forget |writer16=Elvis Presley and Red West |extra16=June 25, 1961 |length16=2:47 |title17=Steppin' Out of Line |writer17=Fred Wise, Ben Weisman, Dolores Fuller |extra17=March 22, 1961 |length17=1:54 }} 2007 Follow That Dream CD reissue Personnel * Elvis Presley – vocals, guitar * Scotty Moore – guitar * Hank Garland – guitar * Tiny Timbrell – guitar * Harold Bradley – guitar * Grady Martin – guitar, vibes * Floyd Cramer – piano, organ * Dudley Brooks – piano * Gordon Stoker – piano * Bob Moore – double bass * D. J. Fontana – drums * Buddy Harman – drums * Millie Kirkham – backing vocals * The Jordanaires – backing vocals * Boots Randolph – saxophone Chart positions References Notes Sources * External links *LPM-2523 Pot Luck Guide part of the The Elvis Presley Record Research Database *LSP-2523 Pot Luck Guide part of the The Elvis Presley Record Research Database Category:Elvis Presley albums Category:1962 rock albums Category:Albums produced by Steve Sholes Category:RCA Victor albums Category:English-language albums